Come Back To Me
by NeelaRasgotra88
Summary: Neela went into some kind of a depression after Gallant left. She wanted him to come home and soon. A surprise will lighten up her day and his. Please read and review!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own ER or it's characters or content. This story takes place after the episode in which Gallant had left. This story is not associated with my other one Some Relationships Last: Gallant and Neela. This story is as if that one never took place. Enjoy and please read and review for quicker updates!  
  
Prologue  
  
Neela had gone into some sort of depression after Gallant had left. She had always been the most active in the ER, but now seemed out of place. People tried cheering her up with gifts and weekly visits, but what she really wanted was for people to just leave her alone. She never told them this of course, but on some occasions she came very close. Almost everyday she woke up to a basket filled with some sort of goody outside of her door. After awhile she picked them up and threw them straight into her trash. It's not that she didn't appreciate all of her friends and their warm sympathy, she just wished that they gave her a little less sympathy. Having people look at you funny all the time was not exactly her idea of trying to get over Gallant. She didn't want to forget him, but she knew she needed to get her life back on track. 


	2. Reliving the Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I do not own ER, its characters or content. Please enjoy and read and review for quicker updates. Glad you all liked the first chapter!**  
  
_**Flashback**_  
  
**_Neela's Point of View_**  
  
"Neela, I'm leaving. I'm being deployed to Iraq." These words shot through me like ice. "Your....what?" I asked bewildered.  
"I've been called up. I'm leaving for Iraq." He told me again.  
I didn't say anything to this. I just looked into his eyes. All I could think was "He is crazy....he's just kidding around." But, it never turned out to be that.  
  
_**Present Day**_  
  
Neela shot up in her bed. She was reliving this moment everynight in her sleep. To this day the words still shot through her head. She was beginning to resist sleep due to this unfortunate dream.  
"Go away." She told herself. "Just go away." She said again shaking her head.  
Now that she didn't have work she had nothing to do. She had turned down her only chance to become a doctor, begged for work at County. At times she was almost close to just walking down there, telling Kerry how much she needed it, and begging some more. Anything is what she wanted. She would stock shelves for all she cared. She just needed to be back in that hospital. It was like losing a friend. But she didn't need anymore of that. It was too horrible to bare again. And anyway, if she had gone down there they would probably just send her home and her friends would resent her. She had finally found a cheap apartment, but in one of the worst parts of town. She could barely pay her rent..... 


	3. Games and Guns

**Disclaimer: I do not own ER, its content or characters. Please read and review for quicker updates. I am on a roll for chapters but you won't get them unless you review!**  
  
"Hey! Look everyone. It's the doctor! Come help me sweetheart!"   
Neela was used to these taunts. Every morning when she walked down the street to get to town she would hear it. At times she would get scared for her life and run for it, never failing to make it out of there. She hated where she lived.   
"Hey I'm dying! Come save me!" Was the one this morning. Neela pulled on her coat and turned into the alley where she normally went to avoid the taunts and get into town quicker. Today was different though. The people followed her this morning.  
"Aww come on honey!" They laughed.  
Neela ignored them and continued walking. Suddenly, she felt a hand grab her coat and swing her around.

"Did you hear me?" He asked her. She closed her eyes.  
"Yes I did." She said quietly. She reopened her eyes and looked into his.  
He reached inside is pocket and her eyes followed his hand. He pulled out a gun and automatically stuck it to her head.   
"You wanna do something about it?" He asked to a question she hadn't even asked. He looked around and saw a police car coming his way. He hit her with the gun on the face and pushed her down.  
"Remember this." He told her and ran away.  
Neela sat there scared and too shocked to move. Her hand went to her face. There was a cut there and she knew a bruise was going to appear later. She walked to County, not wanting to go back to that home.


	4. Facing the Lie

**Disclaimer: I do not own ER, it's content, or characters. Please read and review for chapters.**

Neela walked into the ER looking for Abby, she needed to tell her. She just needed someone to talk to. "They'll see me." Neela thought to herself. "They'll see my face." Yet, she continued walking, expecting to run into someone or something. She took her hand and put it up to her cheek. It was swollen slightly and bleeding. She took her hand and pushed her hair further in front of her face. If no one saw her face, no one would ask. No one would know who she was. That's what she was hoping, for the first time since she was in the ER. She walked along the hallways, looking for the one particular friend. She was afraid to ask anyone for help, so she didn't.   
  
"Hey Neela!"   
  
Neela stopped dead in her tracks. Someone was calling for her. But it wasn't the familiar friendly Abby voice. No this was someone else. Someone different. Neela turned around and found Susan waving to her. At the site of Neela's face, the smile disapeered and she began walking towards Neela. Neela turned around quickly.  
  
"Crap." She muttered under her breath.  
  
Neela walked on, hoping Susan wouldn't stop her, but to her fear she did.  
  
"Neela, what happened to your face?" Susan asked in a worried tone.  
  
"I...I fell. Yeah. Over a crack on my sidewalk. You know how bad the roads are where I live." Neela tried to explain. She had always been bad at lying.   
  
"Oh." Susan said, not believing Neela. "Right."   
  
"Yeah. Have you seen Abby?" Neela quickly asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Yes. She was in the lounge." Susan said still not smiling.  
  
"Thanks." Neela said and walked away. She walked fast so she could get away from Susan as quickly as possible.  
  
"Oh Neela!" Susan called. Neela stopped but didn't turn around.  
  
"Take care of that face."


End file.
